LA MISIÓN PRIVADA DE URAHARA Y YORUICHI
by Tomoyo Chidori Daidoji
Summary: Algo de quimica siempre habia existido entre ellos dos. En ese dia,se hizo patente


**Buenos días a todos los presentes!. Como siempre,saludaros antes de empezar con una nueva historia y deciros que los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, si no a su legitimo autor, Tite Kubo. También deciros que la historia contiene lemon,como podréis haber deducido por la categoría en la que la coloqué. Jajaja. Así que ,los sensibles a ese respecto,mejor que no sigan leyendo.**

**Pensé en hacer esta historia por que los personajes de Yoruichi y Urahara me encantan y estoy esperando y deseando ver que pase algo entre ellos y de que me hizo gracia cuando pusieron esos capítulos de 110 años antes de lo que estaba sucediendo con Ichigo . A parte de que también vi un doujinshi de ellos que me inspiró para hacer este fic.**

**Solo espero no defraudaros y que os guste,si?. Hasta luego.**

LA MISIÓN PRIVADA DE URAHARA Y YORUICHI

La capitana del segundo escuadrón del Seretei caminaba por los pasillos en busca de algo de tranquilidad para pensar.

Desde que su tercero al mando fuera promovido a capitán del 12º escuadrón por petición suya, se sentía extrañamente sola y muchas veces se había encontrado con que lo echaba de menos, buscándolo casi inconscientemente con la mirada.

Soifon también parecía echarlo en falta,ya que sin su tercero al mando por allí,ella no tenía de quien quejarse ni con quien discutir, a pesar de que ella afirmaba que no era así y no necesitaba para nada a aquel vago por las cercanías, que ahora se encontraba muchísimo mejor.

Ojala ella pudiera decir lo mismo.

Había intentado ir a verlo,eso por descontado,pero cuando ella conseguía terminar todo aquello que necesitaba su atención en su equipo e iba a ver a Urahara a su escuadrón,se encontraba en que este no estaba allí o estaba demasiado ocupado con sus cosas como para que pudieran sacar un poco de tiempo para sentarse y charla con calma.

Así que, allí estaba,paseando para ver si así conseguía relajarse un poco.

-Yoruichi san,hacia tiempo ya que no te veía-oyó a alguien decir a su espalda.

Con solo el sonido de aquella voz,todo el vello del cuerpo se le puso de punta,como si le hubiera dado una suave caricia o algo así,haciendo que esta se volviera de golpe, encontrándose cara a cara con Urahara.

-¡Kisuke!- exclamó ella a su vez,sorprendida,haciendo que este la mirara con algo de reproche.

-¿Qué pasa?. Suenas como si no estuvieras muy contenta de verme.

-N...no...no es eso. Es solo que me has sorprendido.

Este se acercó a ella comenzando a lucir una sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

-¿Oh?.¿Cómo es eso?.¿He conseguido pillar con la guardia baja a la gran Yoruichi Shihouin?.

Esta lo observó algo molesta,pero...al fin y al cabo no podía negar que había sido así.

Simplemente se quedó allí de pie,dejando que este la contemplara con aquella sonrisilla traviesa en su cara ,intentando que no le sobreviniera un sonrojo que la ridiculizara aun más.

-¿Y...qué haces tú por aquí, señor capitán del 12º escuadrón?.

-Oh-dijo este,alejándose un poco de ella,pensando su pregunta.-Es que he terminado algunas cosas que tenía que hacer y he salido a dar un paseo por los pasillos,por que a estas horas están muy tranquilos. Creo que tú has hecho lo mismo,¿verdad?-le dijo,dirigiéndole de nuevo esa sonrisa sincera e inocente que Yoruichi notó que también había echado de menos.

-Si,bueno...-murmuró ella,girando la cabeza hacia un lado,llevándose una mano al pecho,intentando calmar los alocados latidos de su corazón que se había acelerado con la presencia de Urahara.-Si. Nos ha pasado lo mismo.

Este no pudo evitar notar que Yoruichi no llegaba a mirarlo a la cara en ningún momento y,cuando notó que ella iba a alejarse,la cogió por el brazo.

-Yoruichi san,¿te pasa algo conmigo?-le preguntó,algo más serio.

Cuando esta giró un poco la cabeza hacia él y vio el sonrojo que se había apoderado del rostro de ella, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y la soltó, viendo como ella se sujetaba el brazo en el lugar donde él la había sujetado, mirando el suelo,aun sonrojada.

-¿Yoru...ichi san?-murmuró este,intentando que ella explicara lo que estaba pasando para que él no pensara cosas que no eran.

Pero ella no contestó. Siguió mirando al suelo,con aquel color en las mejillas,avergonzada.

No. No podía ser lo que él estaba pensando. De repente,ella alzaría la cabeza y se burlaría de él, diciendo que era una broma y que se lo había creído.

Pero no fue así.

-No has tenido que cogerme así, Kisuke -le dijo esta,algo molesta,aun sin mirarle.

-Per...perdona. ¿Te he echo daño?.

-¡¿Cómo puedes pensar que con algo así me vas a hacer daño,idiota?-le dijo ella, por fin volviéndose hacia su persona y mirándolo,molesta.

Este alzó las manos para evitar que se lanzara hacia él,gritándole,y dirigiéndole una sonrisa que pretendía tranquilizarla.

-Hai,hai. Ya lo he entendido. Perdona.

Esta se cruzó de brazos ,aun molesta con él y parecía que no iba a volver a hablar,pero...

-Se te ha echado de menos, Kisuke.

-¡¿Eh?-preguntó este,que pensaba que no había oído bien.

-¡Qué se te ha echado de menos en el escuadrón,baka!-le gritó ella,exasperada.-Sin ti por allí, ya no tengo con quien hacer bromas.

-Tienes a Soifon-le argumentó él.

-Soifon,por mucho aprecio que le tenga,es muy seria. E incluso ella te echa de menos aunque no lo admita.

-Bueno...perdona. Estaba tan liado con el traslado que no había pensado en pasar a haceros una visita. Pero prometo hacerlo.

-Más te vale-le dijo ella,dándole un golpecito con el dedo en el pecho a este, que cogió su mano y la mantuvo allí,haciendo que el sonrojo volviera a subir hasta las mejillas de ella.

-¿Y tú cuanto me has echado de menos,Yoruichi san?.

Esta alzó sus ojos dorados hasta los grisáceos de Urahara, quedándose sin aliento mientras él la mantenía allí ingrávida y sin que pudiera moverse del sitio solo con la intensidad de su mirada, a parte de que había desaparecido cualquier rasgo de humor y aparecía totalmente serio.

-¿Yoruichi san?-volvió a llamarla Kisuke cuando notó a esta inmóvil contra él mientras colocaba una mano en su cintura y la acercaba poco a poco a su cuerpo, sonriendo débilmente al notar que ella no le apartaba ni hacia intención de alejarse de él, solo estaba allí quieta, dejando que él hiciera lo que quisiera mientras le mantenía la mirada.

Esta movió los labios como si fuera a decir algo,pero Urahara se inclinó sobre ella, depositando sus labios suavemente sobre los suyos,haciendo una pequeña tentativa para probar hasta donde ella pensaba dejarle llegar.

Pero Yoruichi solo se quedó inmóvil,amoldando sus labios a los de él.

Kisuke se separó un poco para observarla,pensando que aquello debía de ser una broma.

Pero ella solo estaba allí, con los labios entreabiertos,las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos entrecerrados , mirándole con un brillo en ellos.

No. Eso no podía ser una broma.

Era cierto que Yoruichi Shihouin era una mujer realmente hermosa y no había hombre que no quedara embrujado por ella. Él muchas veces había pensado como seria besarla,pero,nunca,jamás, se imagino que iba a tener la oportunidad y mucho menos que ella se prestara sin problemas.

Era una noble, alguien con demasiado poder como para que permitiera que alguien vulgar la besara.

Pero allí estaban,haciendo precisamente aquello.

Volvió a inclinarse sobre ella,intentando ver si de verdad ella quería aquello. Sacó un poco la lengua para acariciar sus labios,notando como ella abría la boca sin ninguna reticencia.

Urahara ya no se pudo contener más.

Cogiendo a Yoruichi por la cintura con ambas manos,la fue llevando poco a poco hasta colocarla contra la pared del pasillo,sin separar sus labios de los de ella.

Esta separó los labios cuando notó la pared a su espalda, miró a Kisuke y luego a su alrededor.

-N..no...podemos...hacer esto...aquí-murmuró.

-¿Insinuás que me dejarás llegar más lejos si te llevo a mi habitación?-. Bajó la cabeza y lamió el cuello de Yoruichi con una lenta lamida que provocó un estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo,haciendo que contuviera el aliento en el interior de su boca.-Ummm. No recordaba que eras tan osada en estas cosas.

-No...no...no digas tonterías, baka.

Pero dejó de hablar cuando Urahara subió por su cuello y empezó a mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja,dejándola aun más sin aliento.

Maldito fuera,pero...lo que le estaba haciendo le encantaba.

Cuando este volvió a sus labios,el beso fue menos suave,más salvaje,como si algo se hubiera roto en él y,prácticamente,comenzó a embeberse de ella ,acariciando con su lengua todo lo que quedaba a su alcance,mientras apretaba sus caderas contra las de ella, haciendo que esta notara aquella parte tan dura de su cuerpo que quería entrar en el suyo.

-¡Baka,para!.¡No podemos hacer esto en mitad del pasillo!-le gritó ella cuando él descendió de nuevo con sus besos por su clavícula hasta llegar al escote de su traje.

Pero este le tapó la boca con la mano,silenciándola.

-No grites. No querrás que todos sepan que es lo que estamos haciendo aquí,¿verdad?.

Ella se quedó callada,mirando a su alrededor para advertir si alguien la había oído gritar,pero Urahara volvió a apretarse contra ella,haciendo que se licuara por dentro sin a penas darse cuenta y volvía a aquel beso feroz.

Este cogió la pierna de ella y la alzó hasta poder colocarla en su cadera, abriéndola más para él mientras aumentaba la fricción y recorría cada rincón de la boca de ella,mientras ella luchaba contra él para alejarle.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no podemos hacer esto aquí!.

-Bien. Si es solo por eso...

Cogió a Yoruichi,colocando ambas piernas en torno a su cintura mientras ella se agarraba,sorprendida,a su cuello. Y así la llevó hasta su habitación sin que nadie los viera.

Al entrar al cuarto y ,asegurándose de que la puerta estaba cerrada,se volvió hacia el futón y la tumbó allí,volviendo entrar en su boca,notando que esta se contenía menos y alzaba las manos hacia su pelo,haciendo que este gimiera débilmente ante el agradable contacto y comenzara a deslizarle el traje de capitana fuera de su cuerpo.

Este no tenía muchas prendas,pero las suficientes para que él no pudiera ver el hermoso cuerpo que se escondía debajo,y eso era algo que no podía seguir permitiéndose.

Consiguió quitarle la parte de arriba mientras notaba como ella,a su vez,se deshacía de la suya, pasando las manos sobre sus hombros lentamente,arrancándole más gemidos y haciendo que se diera más prisa en desnudarla,ya que el contacto de aquellas manos contra su piel dejaba un camino incendiario.

-¿Dónde esta tu calma ahora, Kisuke?-le preguntó ella,divertida mientras él se afanaba en quitarle toda la ropa.

-En el mismo sitio donde esta tu parte tímida.

¡Por fin!.¡Toda la ropa había desaparecido!.

Y allí estaba Yoruichi,bellamente en todo su esplendor,bajo él,sonriendo,preparada para lo que venia a continuación.

Hizo intención de descender sobre ella,pero esta lo cogió por los hombros y lo paró.

-Tú has empezado con el beso, así que me toca continuar a mi-le dijo,empujándole hacia un lado y colocándose sobre él,haciendo que la excitación de Urahara aumentara.

Yoruichi se acercó a su oído,mordisqueándolo, y abrió un camino por su cuello,descendiendo por su pecho hasta llegar besando y mordisqueando a su cadera, haciendo que este sintiera como si estuviera a punto de perderse sobre si mismo. Pero ella continuó con los besos por sus muslos, pasando por alto aquella parte de su cuerpo que estaba llorando por ella.

-Eres una bruja-le dijo él cuando vio que ni siquiera le rozaba aquella parte, ganándose una sonrisa pícara por parte de esta.

-Ya dije que ahora es mi turno. Y,en mi turno,lo haremos como yo quiera.

Y continuó con los besos y los mordiscos,que comenzó a calmar con lentas pasadas de su lengua, arrancando gemidos bajos del pecho de este, que sentía que no iba a aguantar mucho más si ella continuaba con aquella tortura.

Esta ascendió por su cuerpo hasta quedar sentada a horcajadas sobre el pecho de este,muy cerca de donde él la quería.

-¿Quieres que siga?-le preguntó ella, malvadamente,mientras oscilaba las caderas sobre aquel punto caliente de él.

Este la cogió por las caderas y a punto estuvo de colocarla contra la cama e invadirla sin más,pero sabía que se molestaría con él si hacia aquello y le quitaba su diversión, así que ,simplemente, asintió con la cabeza.

-No te he oido-le dijo esta,sin perder la sonrisa,rotando de nuevo las caderas,a penas rozándolo.

-¡Si!.¡Por favor,sigue!.

Y ella no necesitó más alicientes.

Sin torturarlo más, descendió,encajando con Urahara casi a la perfección, arrancando un gemido a ambos mientras notaban como sus cuerpos temblaban por el contacto. Y Yoruichi comenzó a mecerse sobre su cuerpo mientras este observaba su cara perdida por la lujuria y se perdía a si mismo,observando lo sexy que podía llegar a ser aquella mujer.

Cogió aun más fuerte a las caderas de ella y se alzó,saliéndole duramente al encuentro, haciendo que esta jadeara ,en busca de aire.

Después de hacer aquel movimiento un par de veces,notó como ella se perdía,ya que debía estar tocando alguna parte muy sensible de su interior, y esta explotaba,apretándole en su interior con tanta fuerza que él a penas pudo contenerse un poco más antes de culminar también,perdiendo totalmente la capacidad de pensar.

Esta se dejó caer sobre su pecho cuando los temblores del orgasmo se lo permitieron,pero no habían acabado con aquello.

Ni mucho menos.

Ahora que Urahara por fin la había conseguido,no iba a acabar con aquello con solo un turno.

Cogió el cuerpo de esta y la colocó bajo él,haciendo que esta entreabriera los ojos,dedicándole una sonrisilla traviesa.

-¿Aun quieres más?-le murmuró.

-Si. De ti no me puedo cansar,pero ahora es mi turno.

Y separó las piernas de ella con las suyas,entrando en ella sin ninguna dificultad después del orgasmo que los había barrido a ambos.

``De ti no me puedo cansar´´,resonaba en la mente de ella mientras Kisuke comenzaba con unas ligeras y largas embestidas.

Ella volvió a acariciarle el pecho,arrancándole nuevos gemidos bajos a este,pero ascendió sus manos hasta su espalda mientras ella levantaba las caderas hacia él,rodeando las suyas con sus piernas y se abrazaba a su espalda.

No quería que aquellas palabras se volvieran muy especiales,pero así estaba siendo,mientras notaba como él comenzaba a perder el control y se apretaba aun más sobre ella,al mismo tiempo que Yoruichi notaba su contacto delicioso y esperaba que no se acabara.

Pero,aunque Urahara intentó alargar el momento todo lo que pudo, al final el orgasmo volvió a barrerles a los dos,dejándoles temblorosos y en busca de aire.

Kisuke hizo la intención de hacerse hacia un lado para no aplastar a Yoruichi bajo él,pero esta se agarró a su espalda,impidiendo que este pudiera moverse del sitio y haciendo que la mirara,mientras ella permanecía con los ojos cerrados y firmemente sujeta a él,haciendo que en su rostro apareciera una ligera sonrisa.

-De verdad que me has echado de menos,¿eh?.

Esta,al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo,lo soltó rápidamente y volvió la cabeza hacia un lado.

-¿Qué dices?.¡No es nada de eso!. Es solo que...yo aun no he acabado.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó este,sorprendido.-¿Aun tienes ganas de más?.

Ella espero a que hiciera algún tipo de comentario gracioso debido a eso, así que prefirió no mirarlo a la cara,notando como este comenzaba a reírse por los temblores de su cuerpo que sentía encima de ella.

-¡Ah,caramba!-exclamó él,abrazando a Yoruichi y dejando la cabeza en su hombro,con su boca muy cerca de su oído.-Si es que nunca podría tener suficiente de ti-le murmuró,haciendo que su aliento tan cerca la estremeciera de nuevo.

Por fin,decidió mirarlo a la cara,comprobando que Urahara seguía mirándola a ella,con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro,con una dulce sonrisa en los labios,haciendo que le sobreviniera un sonrojo.

-¿Por...por qué me miras así?-le preguntó ella,intentando no parecer tan avergonzada.

-Solo te miraba. Creo que tu parte tímida a vuelto.

-Lo mismo pasa con tu calma-le murmuró ella,incapaz de ceder el punto.

Este soltó una carcajada que Yoruichi sintió contra su propio cuerpo por que este seguía sobre ella,algo que le resulto muy agradable sin saber bien por que.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer en lo que queda de día?-le preguntó este,sin apartar los ojos de ella.

-No,que yo sepa.¿Por qué?.

-Por que me gustaría quedarme así un rato más-le dijo,abrazándose más al cuerpo de la morena, haciendo que esta volviera a ser consciente de que ambos estaban completamente desnudos.

Pero,a ella no le importó estar así.

Solos los dos en aquel cuarto,completamente desnudos y abrazados era la sensación más agradable que había experimentado nunca,aunque...habia que admitir que Urahara era muy bueno en la cama.

Se abrazó a él,acariciando su espalda de arriba a bajo con una ligera pasada,hasta hacer que la acaricia llegara a toda la extensión de su espalda.

-No deberías seguir haciendo eso-le dijo este,hablando contra su cuello con voz ronca.

-¿Por qué?-le preguntó ella,con una sonrisa divertida en la cara.

-Por que,como sigas así,no voy a estar solo abrazándote-le dijo,oscilando las caderas y haciendo aun más patente sus palabras con aquella parte de su anatomía que hacia que toda ella estuviera lista para lo que fuera.

-¿Es qué ya te has recuperado de las otras rondas?-le preguntó,aun divertida,sin dejar de acariciarle toda la extensión de su espalda.

-Contigo,siempre estoy preparado y listo-le dijo,mordiendo el cuello de Yoruichi y haciendo que esta soltara un gemido.

¡Maldito fuera,pero la tenía en el bote!.

Era algo que resonó alto y claramente en la mente de Yoruichi mientras se agitaba bajo él y supo que estaba perdida.

Hiciera lo que hiciera, Urahara la tenía en sus manos.

-Si es que me tienes enganchado,mi pequeña gatita-le murmuró este,aun besando su cuello y ella abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

-¡¿Cómo?-exclamó Yoruichi,volviéndose a mirarlo.

Este le sonrió,observándola atentamente.

-Ya me has oído. Desde que llegué a tu escuadrón,me has tenido bajo tu poder,gatita-le dijo, dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios mientras ella no conseguía salir de su asombro.

-No me mires así. Haces que me de vergüenza-le murmuró este,bajando su vista hasta la clavícula de ella,haciendo un puchero.

-¡No,no!. ¡Yo soy la que esta bajo tu poder!-exclamó Yoruichi,como si aquello fuera una competición de quien estaba más enganchado a quien.

Este la observó y comenzó a surgir una sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Es eso cierto?-le dijo,con voz emocionada.

Ella asintió,dandose cuenta que a lo mejor había hablado más de la cuenta.

Urahara volvió a abrazarla con más fuerza,haciendo que ella soltara una exclamación de sorpresa mientras él rompía a reír y restregaba la cabeza contra su pecho como si fuera un gato mimoso.

-¡Vaya!.¡Nunca hubiera pensado que tú pensabas así,mi gatita!-le dijo, mucho más que animado.

-¿Por qué me llamas``mi gatita´´?-preguntó ella,intentando cambiar de tema.

-Por que cuando estas a punto del clímax,ronroneas-le dijo este,sin perder la sonrisa al mismo tiempo que ella se sonrojaba sobremanera.

-Si es que eres tan mona-le dijo restregando su mejilla contra la de ella al ver el sonrojo en su rostro.

-Para ya-le dijo esta,que sentía la cara ardiendo.-Pareces un crío, Kisuke.

Este se detuvo y se puso a mirarla muy seriamente,haciendo que incluso el aire de su alrededor cambiara por completo.

-¿Insinuás que lo que hemos hecho en estas horas te ha parecido algo que haría un crío?-le preguntó, rotando las caderas de nuevo contra su parte más intima,haciendo que esta jadeara de nuevo.-Bueno...ahora que tenemos claro que los dos queremos algo más que solo esto,vamos a por otra ronda,¿te parece?.

Esta iba a decir algo,pero el beso feroz de Urahara le robó totalmente el aliento y la capacidad de pensar,perdiéndose en él por completo.

Bueno...No seria tan malo para el mundo si los dos desaparecían por unas horas más, perdidos en su pequeña misión privada.

**Fin.**

**Espero que os haya gustado este fic.**

**No quería hacerlo muy largo,ya que esto esta basado en lo sucedido hace 110 años antes de que Ichigo se hiciera shinigami sustituto y ocurrieran todas las cosas que sucedieron después, aunque me encantó Yoruichi y Urahara por aquella época,por que no parece que hayan cambiado nada en absoluto.**

**Como siempre,decir que si os ha gustado o no,solo tenéis que dejar un review y yo os lo contestaré lo antes que pueda,ya que ahora llega Septiembre y no tengo ni idea cuando podré volver a conectarme,¿de acuerdo?. Así que,en ese sentido,espero que seáis pacientes con eso y pido paciencia a aquellos que estén leyendo mi historia de Fruits Basket y Naruto y que he tenido que dejar paradas por que ahora mismo no puedo dedicarles el tiempo que debería.**

**Bueno...creo que eso era todo lo que tenía que decir.**

**Besos y nos seguimos leyendo,¿si?.**

**Bye.**


End file.
